


Dama della musica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Singer [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con Christine protagonista.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Series: Singer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: #2. Band!AU, in cui Christine è la singer e Raoul il nuovo bassista.  
> Scritto sentendo: Nightcore - Dynasty; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NX_gsnDk-sM.

Timido primo incontro

Christine si mordicchiò il labbro, facendo ondeggiare la catenella di metallo che vi era agganciata attraverso un piercing e che all'altra estremità era assicurata ad un orecchino.

"S-salve... cioè... ciao" salutò, arrossendo. Si passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli tinti di viola.

Il giovane seduto su uno dei gradini del palco alzò lo sguardo su di lei. < Ha gli occhi tristi > pensò la ragazza. Lo osservò: aveva il viso pitturato di bianco con delle lacrime dipinte sotto gli occhi, i vestiti neri con le borchie e stava aprendo l'astuccio del suo strumento.

"Ciao" rispose lui con voce sepolcrale. "Sono felice di conoscere 'l'angelo della musica' di questa band. Sono entrato nel gruppo proprio per poter suonare con una cantante come te".

Il battito cardiaco di Christine aumentò.

"Ti ringrazio. Sono felice di averti come nuovo bassista" esalò la giovane.


	2. Fuggi con me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt:#1. Soulmate!AU in cui le soulmate condividono la stessa canzone che conoscono fin da bambini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Notes/Twisted Every Way; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTlTHlQcK9Q.

Fuggi con me

"Vieni via con me, amore mio. Lascia questo posto e la follia" sussurrò Raoul, accarezzando il viso di Christine. Lei negò con la testa, gli occhi liquidi. "Ti vedo tremare di paura e non riesco a sopportarlo. Ti difenderò io da ogni cosa. Non devi temere niente, il mio amore ti proteggerà. Vieni con me" la pregò ancora il nobile.

Christine gli prese le mani nelle proprie, più minute e pallide. "Io mi fido di te più della mia stessa vita. Solo che non posso lasciarlo alle sue pene" gemette.

"Non vi è in lui nessuna pena, solo follia. Lui sta solo ferendo la tua anima e io lo so bene" rispose Raoul.

Christine lo fissò con attenzione.

"Le nostre anime sono legate. Lo hai dimenticato? Entrambi conosciamo la canzone che ci lega come Soulmate" soffiò lui.

Christine gli sorrise. "Come dimenticarlo? Da bambini la intonava sempre".

"Every Way..." cantarono in coro.


End file.
